


Romantic Dinner, Wade Wilson Edition 浪漫晚餐，死侍出品

by bukeaijun



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukeaijun/pseuds/bukeaijun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade真的很努力地想要给Peter做一份浪漫晚餐。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Dinner, Wade Wilson Edition 浪漫晚餐，死侍出品

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Romantic Dinner, Wade Wilson Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/713868) by [merycula (thanksillpass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula). 



> 感谢 buttwade (thanksillpass) 的授权！  
> 如果喜欢本文请去原文给一个kudo !

Peter打开了公寓大门，习惯性地探向电灯开关。他的蜘蛛感应正警铃大作，但是他无视了它，因为他知道Wade在家。也许地板上到处都是他的枪。当他开灯的时候能发生的最糟糕的也不过如此，不是吗？他触到开关的一瞬间被电了一下，他猛地抽回了手，低声咒骂了几句。他在黑暗中环顾四周，终于注意到厨房里有一抹昏暗的光线。

“Wade？你是在厨房里吗？”

“对啊，Petey，快过来！”Wade呼唤着他，听起来有种诡异的兴奋。“但是小心点，哥不得已把所有的电灯开关都扯掉了。”

“你不得已...啥？”

当Peter走进厨房时，他愣住了，无语了。整个空间都被塞满了蜡烛，字面意思上的。Peter根本没地方可站。他叹了口气。Wade在炉子那里看向他朝他咧嘴微笑。Peter没法招架一个微笑；Wade开心，Peter就会开心。

“额，Wade，这些是什么玩意？”

“这是一次浪漫晚餐，baby boy！你看不出来吗？”

Peter小心翼翼地绕开蜡烛，当他总算在椅子上坐下时解脱地舒了口气。感谢上帝他有着蜘蛛能力。

“蜡烛是怎么回事？”

“有个网站上说蜡烛超浪漫。越多越好，对吧？”

“错。但是我想我们还很安全。目前为止。”

他把两肘支在桌上,两手撑着下巴。就是此刻那个花瓶进入了他的视线。它被塞满了草。Peter长叹一声，揉着额头。

“草，Wade？你逗我呢？”

“额网站推荐的是花，但是哥才想起来，大概额，十分钟之前。所以哥从你邻居的阳台上拔了点草。她的猫因此差点和哥打起来，但是别担心！哥说到底可是你穿着闪闪亮氨纶的骑士。”

Peter把头磕在桌上，Wade则被自己糟糕的笑话逗得哈哈大笑。去他妈的他根本就不穿氨纶。话说他在炉子上做的到底是什么坑爹玩意？Peter抬起头，伸手抚平桌布。然后他注意到一个熟悉的盾牌图案，

“Wade？这是...这些是我的美国队长床单吗？”

“对的。网上说要用花哨点的桌布，但是哥一张都没找到。”

“Wade，我对天发誓！只。要。染。上。一。点。污。渍。我没和你开玩笑。”

Peter不想讨人厌，但是说真的，他也是有底限的。然而Wade穿过了他的底限，大概八十条底限。Wade只是哼着歌，但是他的肩膀垂了下来。Peter叹了口气。

“就是...小心点对待它们，好吗？”

“没问题，Petey！保证做到！”

Peter可以听出他嗓音中强装的热情。棒极了。如果说Peter有什么擅长的，那就是打击Wade。但是今天真的很漫长。并不是说他没看到Wade的努力。他只是好累，而Wade...好吧，Wade的脑回路总是不同寻常。这也是他部分的魅力所在。Peter挤出一个微笑，询问Wade他在做什么。

“这是一个惊喜！网上——”

“网上说惊喜超浪漫，没错...我能帮什么忙吗？”

Wade总算转过身看向Peter。他在微笑，但是他的眼神有点难过。一脸打算放弃的样子。Peter真的好想哭。难道他真的随时随地都在脸上写着“Wade，你会失败的，连试都不用试”吗？有时候他真的感觉是这样。但是Wade最终还是点了点头，重新获取了点他宝贵的热情，咧嘴笑了一下。

“你可以去拿银餐具？”

Peter微笑着，小心翼翼地走到抽屉那里。然后又一次事态爆炸。他的手僵在空中。他缓慢地转头看向Wade。

“Wade。Wade，我们的银餐具好多都不见了。”

“哦对，哥想起来了，哥之前就把它们偷走了。”

Peter膝盖一软。他紧紧地握住抽屉好让自己不倒下去。

“Wade，我要杀了你，我——我现在都不知道该说什么了，上帝啊——”

“放松，Peter，我晚餐之后有一份工作要做，我会赔偿它们的，对，我真的会赔的，我很抱歉昨天没有可怜虫需要我去杀，这不是因为我——”

Peter本就纤细的耐心崩断了。噢不，他不想听！他们说好了的，不再提Wade该死的工作，真是见了鬼了，他们说好了的！——就好像不去想Wade究竟靠什么维持生计，一切就还有挽救机会一样！他的头痛死了。他咬紧了牙齿，直直看向Wade。

“那个天杀的网站有没有告诉你讨论杀人一点都不浪漫？！我们说好了的，你个混蛋，你怎么能——”

“拜托，Peter，别对哥大叫，老天啊，哥在努力了！”

沉默，沉默得几乎震耳欲聋。Peter吞咽了下，低头看着铺满地板的蜡烛。没错，地板超棒，堪称完美！地板很安全。Peter不准备看Wade的表情。他得是更成熟的那个人，他得挽救这里。Wade在努力了。然而说句真心话，Peter没有努力，最近一直都没有。没有真的努力过。意识到这个真的让人感觉很糟糕，太糟了...

“拜托，Wade，我很抱歉，拜托，只是，忘了我刚才说的，拜托，让我们就只是，按你的计划吃一顿浪漫晚餐，好的，拜托了，别这么，你懂，拜托？”

他总算敢看向Wade，眼神里满是恳求。Wade叹了口气点了点头。Peter急切地伸手探向对方，因为光点头还不够，他需要确定Wade还OK。Wade抓住了他的手，拇指抚过Peter的指关节，随后他把手抬到唇边，落下一个吻然后微笑。Peter长舒了一口气，他都没意识到他之前在屏气。他拿出了银餐具。Wade则回到了炉子边。

“我好饿。”Peter一坐下来就如此坦言。

“差不多准备好了。这超级赞的，相信哥。”

“我相信你。”

正如他所言，Peter知道他话中的分量。他全身心地信任Wade。他坚信Wade永远会回来，他永远不会离开他，他永远不会停止爱他。这真是蠢哭了，因为Wade的所作所为从没有为这份信任添过砖加过瓦。他毫无责任感可言，他的价值观好的不能再好了，他是个雇佣兵，天那天那！你不能相信雇佣兵。尤其是像Wade Wilson这种雇佣兵。但是，Peter信任Wade胜过信任其他任何人。这真是太可怕了。这真是太神奇了。

“我相信你。”他温柔地说，Wade轻轻笑了，再次兴奋起来。

Peter感觉到自己在微笑。无论今晚会是怎样的灾难，这都是Wade为他做的，当Peter想到这一点时，这真的相当浪漫。Wade Wilson出品。但是当Wade终于把盘子放到他面前，他的笑容从脸上消失了。他分辨不出盘子里的内容物究竟是啥，他甚至不确定这玩意会不会要了他的命。对啊。他完全忘记了Wade真正会做的只有煎饼。说实话这玩意看起来恶心的要死。不过话说回来，Wade本人也是一样，头一眼看到的时候。现在Peter懂得了不以貌取人。他朝Wade微笑，后者满面春风。

突然间他们俩同时嗅了嗅空气。

“像是烧焦的味道，Wade。”

“不该有这味道啊。”

“嗯那就是有什么烧起来咯。”

Wade僵在座位里。他的眼睛瞪得狂大，毫无疑问他已经想到了点啥，而Peter完全还没反应过来。

“额，Petey，baby boy，拜托不要生气，就是，额，Peter，你最好坐下来——”

“我正坐着呢，Wade。该死的到底——”

他的床单。他的美国队长床单。Peter低头看然后——他根本看不下去了。她用手捂住了脸。

“Petey？哦天哪，我到头来还是把你搞崩溃了吗？你为什么要发抖？你是得了帕金森然后忘记告诉我了吗？噢，不，当你忘东忘西的时候是得了阿兹海默，我把它们搞混了——Peter？”

Wade抓住了Peter的手，把它们从他的脸上移开。Peter的眼里噙满泪水，他的下嘴唇因为被紧咬着而发红。他在颤抖；伴着大笑。当Wade搞明白时，他放松地舒了口气，然后淡定地开始灭火。然而Peter大笑，不停地大笑，因为这真是蠢哭了—— 

因为他最心爱的床单正在燃烧，因为他真的好爱Wade Wilson。

“我到头来还是把他搞崩溃了。”


End file.
